our little problem: the second chapter
by Xx NeOn BrOnY Xx
Summary: our heros return back to equestria after an unknown way but would it be the same or will the heros forget everypony there and kill them all? /second chapter for the our little problem series/.
1. after so long

*Equestria: 13 years later*

As usual the ponies of pony walked the streets as if nothing happened but that isn't the case for some ponies

"Twilight, you alright?" Spike, her pet dragon, said through her room door

In the room was Twilight laying down and looking into the town of ponyville and watching ponies smiling

"Leave me alone Spike" Twilight said picking up another tissue with her magic and moving her mane out of her eyes

"Twilight, you've been in there ever since last week ever since you remembered that pony Ace" he said sadly

He heard her make a whimper and started to cry softly, Spike frowned and decided the leave the unicorn alone.

*Fluttershy's cottage*

A familiar yellow Pegasus with a pink mane was flying around and feeding her animals, she landed and missed the company of her little bunny Angel with her

"Oh Angel, why did you have to die during the battle of Ponyville?" she said while trying to hold back tears.

She walked back into her house and closed the door slowly

"I miss Ace and his company" she said while laying on the couch and staring at the ceiling

She laid there for a good twenty minutes until she started cry about the good memories we had together over the years.

*Sweet apple acres*

An orange mare with long blonde ran and bucked all the tress with apples hanging on them; she wiped sweat away and saw her younger sister, Applebloom, playing with a light blue colt that had red hair with green streaks

"Applejack!" A deep voice called out near the farm

She turned and saw her big brother, Big Macintosh, waving for her to come to him

She ran at him and stopped to see that he had a worried look on his face

"What's wrong bro?" She said, her voice more lighter

"We need overtime" he sighed sadly

"What, again?" she said while looking at their huge farm

"We need to pick apples and sell them for money" he said while walking to her

"I know" she said while looking down to the floor and moving her hoof back and forward

He put his hoof under her chin and lifted her head so they were eye level

"Listen kiddo, we have to work just to afford the down payment on this farm" she said sadly

Applejack frowned and tried to fight back her tears

"But if we have enough money then I promise I will take me, you, Applebloom and your son on a vacation" he said while smiling at her

She picked her head and smiled back at him

"Thanks bro" she said hugging him

"Don't mention it" he said letting her go

She ran back to the trees and continued bucking them for the apples they held.

*Canterlot castle*

Cherry Blossom picked up a record and checked to see if it had any marks on it until her mom, Luna, came in

"Come on, dinner time" Luna said to her

"Unless dad's there then I'm not eating" she said while looking at her mom with sad eyes

"Cherry Blossom, your dad left us" she said while sitting next to her

"I don't believe you" she said looking the other way

"Then why isn't her here" she said while looking at her shed some tears

She stood silent for a moment and looked back at her mom

"I guess your right" she said while getting off her bed and walking to the kitchen.

*Sugercube corner*

"Thank you for shopping at Sugercube corner" The co store owner, Mr. Cake said while waving goodbye

"Pinkie pie?" Mrs. Cake said while walking up the stairs

She opened the door and saw pictures of her and friends smiling and having good time with me and Applesaw

"Yes Mrs. Cake?" she said not turning around

"Would you like to help bake?" She said hoping to cheer her up

"No thank you, I'm not in the mood" she said while weeping softly

She frowned and slowly backed out the room and left the former happy pink pony alone

"You did you have to leave?" she said while picking up a picture of me and her smiling at the camera

She set it down and started to cry into her pillow until she couldn't cry anymore

*Carousel boutique*

The white fashion unicorn, Rarity, was making a dress for one of her customer's

"Opal, can you get me a needle?" she said to her cat

It hissed and sat there licking itself

"You stubborn cat" she said while getting the needle herself but tripped over a piece of fabric

"Dumb fabric" she said angrily

Before she could move a picture fell on her nose, she picked it up and saw me and her smiling

"Oh Ace" she said while getting up and sitting on her bed

Her cat jumped on her lap and looked at the picture as well

"I do hope you come home soon" she said while holding the picture to her chest and looking out the window

*Rainbowdash's cloud dwelling*

A cyan Pegasus with rainbow colored hair, which is named Rainbowdash, was sitting and reading a book called Daring doo

"Man, this book is great" she said while putting it down to get a glass of water

She was trotting to her kitchen until a picture caught her attention, it was of me, her and Pinkie Pie sitting down and laughing like maniacs

"Man, I sure miss Ace" she said sadly while picking up the picture.

*back on earth*

We walked around the capitol wasteland hoping to find some weapons and food

"Ace?" Miguel said through his power armor mask

I looked back and looked at him through my hell fire mask

"What is it?" I said

"Can I have some water?" he said while stopping to catch his breath

I sighed and pulled out purified water and tossed it at him

"Savor it, we are running low" I said while looking at Edwin playing with the hat Breaburn gave him

"You hang in there Edwin?" I said while looking at him slightly nod his head

"Yeah, sure" he said sadly

"When are we going to get to the citadel?" Little Strife said while playing with his hair

"Soon enough" I said while pointing to a big building in the distance.

We walked up the rocks and saw brotherhood people running out the door and to the bridge

"What's happening?" I said while looking at a blonde haired girl stop in front of us

"We are going to take the purifier back from the Enclave" Sarah said while putting her mask on

We sighed and pulled out our weapons, I looked back at everyone and pulled out my telsa cannon

"Let's get this over with" I said while stepping back before getting crushed by a giant robot

"Let liberty prime do all the work" Sarah said while walking next to the giant robot

"America will not fall to communist invaders" I said while shooting lasers out its eyes.

"Hello? Hello!" A female voice said from the other side of the speaker

"This is sentinel Lyons, Doctor Li" she said while looking back at us out of breath and badly injured

"You need to activate the purifier now!" Doctor Li yelled from the other side before cutting of the communication

"Well, you guys need to activate the darn thing" she said stepping aside

"Why don't you do it?" I said standing up and looking at her

"Because I am to important" she said while leaving the room

"Damn bitch!" I said angrily.

"Quick, activate it and get inside" I said to Little Strife

He pushed to button and jumped inside before the door closed

"Quick, punch in the code!" I said to Snowflake

He nodded and punched in the code to start it, a bright flash and tons of radiation was sent flying towards us.

We fell on the floor and was about to pass put when suddenly we saw some weird figures come out of a portal and drag us inside.

A/N

Here it is the first chapter for the second story, It went by pretty fast but I was out of ideas so please don't blame me. Anyways bye and hope you liked it.


	2. exploring with the mane six

I opened my eyes and saw a blue ceiling; I sat up only to be met with a major headache

"Argh!" I said while clutching my head

"Take it easy, no need to rush" the elder of the brotherhood, elder Lyons, said while helping me sit up

"Where am I?" I said while looking at him

"Don't you mean we?" he said while showing my friends knocked out on gurneys

"Yeah, that's what I meant" I said shaking my head

"You're at the citadel" he said reassuring me

"How did we get here?" I said curious

"We finally figured out how to use the pre-war transporter downstairs" he said happily

I looked at him with a blank gaze until a thought crossed my mind

"Can it be used to go anywhere?" I said while sitting up right

"I believe so but we must wait a couple of weeks for it to cool down or else it will cause a nuclear meltdown" he said sadly

I sighed and looked down to the floor

"Thanks anyways" I said while getting off the gurney

"Elder come quick!" a brotherhood knight while bursting through the door

"What is it?" he said while looking at the panting soldier

"Something is coming through the transporter" I said freaked out

We both looked at each other and ran down to the lower level of the citadel.

We ran inside the room and saw the transporter open and six figures standing on the other side

"Quick, arm you weapons!" Elder Lyons yelled

Ever knight and paladin held up their weapons and aimed at the six figures ready to shoot

"Wait no!" I shouted

They looked at me with a weird look on their faces

"I need some time alone with them" I said while putting my mask on

They shrugged until the saw the elder nod his head at them, they left the room and waited outside.

The portal made a weird sound and suddenly six girls were seen lying on the floor with scared looks on their faces

"Who are you? I said holding up my laser rifle at them

They looked up and looked at my helmet

"Please, don't shoot!" Fluttershy said while cowering behind Applejack

"Don't worry Fluttershy, I won't harm you guys" I said while putting my gun down

"Wait, how do you know our names?" Twilight said struggling to get up

"Because" I said while taking off my mask and let my black and white hair fall down

"I knew you" I said smiling

They stood there and looked at me with a blank expression until Pinkie Pie spoke

"Ace?" she said while using a nearby table to get up

I nodded my head and looked at all of them put on a happy smile on their faces

"Ace!" Pinkie shouted while jumping forward and giving me a bear hug

"Hey Pinkie" I said while looking at her pink hair flop to the side.

I was about to back away when suddenly all the girls came up and gave me a big hug; they were so strong that I felt my power armor being crushed inward

"I missed you girls too" I said losing breath

They let me go and I took a sharp breath and coughed

"Why didn't you come back?" Twilight said while scolding at me

I didn't answer; I just stood quiet and blushed slightly

"What happened?" she said while looking behind her

"You guys are kind of… not wearing clothes" I said while putting on my helmet

"We never wear clothes back in Ponyville" she said while looking at her body

"Yeah but back in Ponyville you never had boobs" I said while looking at her through my mask

She looked down and saw two things protruding from her chest

"Huh, interesting" she said while grabbing them

I blushed a major deep red behind my mask as she started to bounce them, I was about to say something when Rainbowdash said something

"Hey, Fluttershy has bigger ones" she said while pointing at Fluttershy, who was standing in the back

I turned around and tried to think of a way to get them to stop

"Yeah that's not fair" I heard pinkie said behind me

"Girls stop" Fluttershy said getting scared

I heard a crash behind me; I quickly turned around and saw that the girl's had over thrown a table

"Hey girls, cut it out" I said while running to them

"But it's not fair" They said

"Actually yes it is" I said while picking up the table

"How?" They shouted at me

I hesitated for a moment and was about to say when I heard the door being knocked on

"Whoops, that sounds important" I said while running to the door.

I opened it and saw Elder Lyons staring at me with an intensive look

"We are coming in" I said emotionless

"Wait sir, you can't" I said while blocking his path

He just sighed and pushed me aside, as he walked inside he stopped clod when he saw the girls standing there naked

"Knight Johnny" he said calling me inside

"Yes Elder?" I said while walking behind him slowly

"Why do these girls have no clothes?" he said turning to face me

"They sort of came through the transporter like that" I said while scratching the back of my head

"And what are you waiting for, get them something to wear" he snapped at me

"Yes sir!" I said while running out the room and grabbing six recon armor suits.

"Here you go sir" I said while handing him the suits

"Thank you" he said while facing the girls

"Thank you so much" Twilight said while looking at it weird

"What's wrong?" he said curious

"We don't know how to put on clothes" Fluttershy said while trying to put it on

"Johnny, teach them how" he said while walking out the room before I could answer

I looked at them and smiled an awkward smile

"Well sugercube, teach us" Applejack said while lifting hers up

"Ok well basically you just put your head through here and put your arms through here" I said while pointing at the shirt

"I'm kinda lost" Rarity said while tossing it around

"Why don't you show us how you put a shirt on?" Rainbowdash suggested

"I probably shouldn't" I said while taking my helmet off

Suddenly Twilight jumped on me and took off my power armor chest piece

"Wait no" I said my gray undershirt visible

"Just do it" Twilight said while trying to take it off

I struggled back and forward until I caved in to her

"Alright fine" I said while sighing

"Great" she said while getting off of me and grabbing her recon armor

I took of my shirt and turned it to them

"Ok first, you put your head in like this" I said while putting my head through the big shirt hole.

They stuck their head through the hole and waited for the next step

"Next, you put your arms through the other holes like this" I said while putting both my hands in the arm holes

They all did the same, except Fluttershy, who was having trouble

"Here, let me help" I said while walking to her

She sighed and let her arms fall to her sides; I grabbed her shirt and poked her head through the head hole

"Give me your arms" I said to her

She obeyed and gave me both her arms, I grabbed them and put them through the arm holes

"Thanks Ace" she said smiling at me

"Don't mention it" I said smiling back at her

I picked up my armor piece and put it back on my torso and turned to face the girls

"Ok, now what?" I said while looking at them

"Let's explore!" Pinkie shouted

"Alright, I need to fix my armor anyways" I said while looking at my almost broken armor

"Then let's go" Pinkie said while skipping to the door.

*Time skip: 3 hours*

I started limping to where the girls were looking at the Jefferson memorial

"It's so pretty" Twilight said while putting a hand over her eyes to block the sun

"Yeah, it sure is" I said while injecting a stimpak into my broken limbs

"Let's go there!" Pinkie shouted while pointing to an abandon building on the horizon

"I don't think we should" I said while getting up after I was done applying stimpak's

"But Aceie!" she said while getting on her knees and making a puppy dog face

I looked down at her and couldn't help but say yes

"Alright fine but only for a bit" I said while putting my helmet back on and taking out my tri-beam laser rifle

"Yeah!" she yelled while skipping towards the building

I walked behind them until they all suddenly stopped

"Pinkie, what's wrong?" Twilight said while looking at her pink haired friend stop in front of the building

"Maybe we should go" she said turning around

Suddenly a stun grenade came in and blinded us for a brief

"Argh!" I said while shielding my eyes

"Ahhhhh, Ace help" I heard Pinkie scream

"Don't worry Pinkie" I said while letting my vision focus but suddenly something hit me and the five others unconscious

*Time skip: 2 hours*

I opened my eyes and groaned at the night sky

"What time is it?" I said to myself

I looked at my pip-boy 3000 and saw that it was 12:00; I rubbed my head and saw everyone knocked out

"Hey guys" I said while going to all of them and shaking them awake

"What happened?" Rainbowdash said while groaning

"Where's Pinkie?" Fluttershy said worried

I looked at the building and a heard a faint female screaming coming from inside.

"Inside there" I said while bringing out my tri-beam laser rifle and walking to the door with everyone following behind me.

A/N

Oh no, Pinkie has been taken by unknown things and taken deep into the abandon building, next chapter will be an entire chapter for saving Pinkie and killing the leader of the mysterious gang. Bye for now.


	3. saving Pinkie Pie!

I opened the door and brought the tri-beam laser rifle for protection

"Seems clear" I said while walking in the room slowly

"Ace, I'm scared" Fluttershy said while walking and setting off a tripwire

I looked back and saw a bundle of grenades fall in front of her

"Watch out" I said while pushing out of the way

The grenades exploded underneath me and crippled my right leg and broke my armor, Fluttershy got up and looked at me leaning to the side and my armor broken

"Oh no" she said while getting up and looking at my leg

"It's ok, I'm fine" I said while limping deeper into the building

"We need to go find medical help for him" Twilight said concerned

"He says her fine" Rainbowdash reassured her

"Ace, Y'all sure you ok?" Applejack said while looking at me limping

"Ya, I'll just use a stimpak" I said while looking on my pip-boy for some stimpaks

"Did you find any?" Twilight said while looking at me intently

I lowered and cursed under my breath

"I don't have any" I said while sighing and walking further into the building

"We have to go" Fluttershy said while grabbing my hand but I quickly pulled it away and stared her down

"Don't stop me from saving pinkie" I hissed at her

She slowly backed up to her friends as I stalked forward

"I don't care if I'm missing an arm, I am going to save Pinkie no matter what" I said while turning around and limping further into the building

Fluttershy started to form tears on her eyes and she looked up at her friends who were shocked at my sudden behavior

"Come on girls, we will wait for him at the Citadel" Twilight said while leaving the building with the rest of the girls following her.

I crouched and saw dark figures moving on the walls

"Time to see who you guys are" I said while crouch walking around the corner

I peeked my head around the corner and saw a super mutant holding an assault rifle but he was clad in enclave power armor

"What the heck?" I said while picking his pocket and putting a grenade in it

"Arghhhhhhhhh!" he yelled before blowing to bits

I searched his body and found ammo, radroach meat and a security key card

"Might as well take it all" I said while taking the ammo and stuff

"Now time to find Pinkie Pie" I said while standing up and limping deeper into the hallway.

*Pinkie's POV*

They threw me on the floor inside some stone room with only one window in it

"Please let me go" I pleaded at the giant person

He looked at me and smiled a huge smile and whispered something to his friend next to him

"Pretty pink haired girl" he said his voice sounding deep

I slowly scooted back as they slowly walked towards me while taking off their black armor.

*Ace's POV*

I killed another super mutant and checked his body and found a stimpak

"Oh thank god" I said while injecting it into my broken limb

"Much better" I said while walking deeper until I heard a loud girl scream coming from the room behind me

I quickly turned and opened the door only to see a super mutant about to kill a girl

"Hey Frankenstein" I said at him

He turned and growled at me

"Don't hurt her" I said while shooting him in his head and ending his life

I ran to the girl and kneeled down beside her

"Hey, are you alright?" I said while seeing deep cuts and bruises all over her body and a small puddle of blood under her

"I think I am" she said while getting up

I helped her up and saw that she was standing on her own, so I let her go only to have her fall on my chest and grab me

"Here let me help" I said while putting her arm around my shoulder and slowly helping her walk

"Thank you so much" she said while looking at me and smiling a weak smile only to reveal more cuts on her lips

"Don't mention it" I said while picking her up when she almost fell

"What are doing here anyways?" she asked me curios

"Looking for a friend… what are they doing if you mind me asking?" I said while sitting her down

She sighed and started to tell me the back story

"Well, from what I know they are taking girls who ever stumble across here and taking them to reincarnation and pasteurizing environment chamber" she said while looking at me make a disgusted face

"Or a…" I said but she finished my sentence for me

"Yes, if you shorten it, it spells R.A.P.E chamber" she said chuckling a bit

I shuddered and thought of what they are doing to Pinkie right now

"Will you be safe until I come back?" I said pulling my gun out again

"I should be" she said while giving me a reassuring smile

I nodded and ran deeper into the building in search of Pinkie Pie.

I ran around until I heard a door open and close with some super mutant's talking

"Pink haired girl was more fun than other girl" he said deeply

I creped behind them and opened the door to see Pinkie Pie in a corner bruised and with a whole crap load of cuts on her body

"Oh my god" I said while running to her and putting my gun down

I shook her until she slowly started to stir

"Pinkie, can you hear me?" I said while shaking her lightly

"Please don't rape me anymore" she said weakly

I slowly looked at her and started to form tears in my eyes

"Oh Pinkie" I said pulling her into a deep hug and crying softly.

I sat there and cried until I felt her taking off my mask; I brought my head back and saw her smiling at me

"I'm so sorry I didn't come earlier" I said while sniffing

I put my mask down and put her hand on my cheek

"It's ok" she said weakly

I gave her another hug and a quick kiss on the cheek; she blushed a small red and looked at me getting up

"Come on, let's go" I said while putting her arm around my shoulder and walking her to the main exit

"Where are the girls?" Pinkie said getting back some breath

"Back at the Citadel" I said while helping her walk on her feet

"Oh ok" she said while collapsing on the floor

"Pinkie!" I said while helping her up again

"I can't walk right now" she said weakly again

"Here, I'll carry you" I said while picking her up and carrying her to the room I left the other girl in.

I got to the room and I heard a gunshot and body hit the floor, I hide behind a table and saw a super mutant walking out the room and covered in blood

"Now, find the pink girl" he said to himself while walking away

I sprinted into the room and saw the girl on the floor dead

"Rest in peace" I said while bowing my head before running out the room and to the main door.

*At the Citadel*

I busted through the doors of the lab and saw a doctor standing and examining the heart beat of Snowflake

"Quick, she needs help" I said while laying her down on the gurney

She rushed over to her and examined her until she looked at me uneasy

"It is nothing to bad but… she needs a load of…" the doctor stopped and looked at the floor

"Tell me doctor, what does she need?" I said curios

"A load of blood to counter act the bad super mutant blood" she said while looking up at me

I nodded and turned to a nearby empty syringe and extracted a whole blood bag worth of blood

"Here you go" I said while feeling woozy

"Thank you, you can come visit tomorrow" she said while hooking up the blood bag and putting it in Pinkie's arm

I wobbled outside and sat on a nearby bench and slowly waited for the sun to go down and back up again.

A/N

I have nothing to say other than please wait for the next update and goodbye and good life fellow bronies.


	4. a day

I sat on the bench and waited up all night until the doctor called me back into the room

"It's ok Ace, she will be ok" I said to myself while looking at everyone pass by without a second glance at me

I heard the open next to me; I snapped my head to the side and saw the doctor walk out with a stern look

"Well" I said while scaring her a bit

"She's fine, just needs to stay in bed" she said after she regained her composure

"Can I see her?" I said getting up

"Sure, I don't see the damage" she said while walking away.

I opened the door and saw Pinkie Pie laying down and breathing deep breaths

"Hey Pinkie" I said while walking closer to her

She turned towards me and gave me a small smile

"Hello Ace" she said while slowly getting up into a sitting position

"Hey Pinkie" I said while sitting in a nearby chair

"What's up?" she said while rubbing her eyes

"I just wanted to check up on you" I said while leaning closer to her

"Well, thank you" she said while smiling at me.

We sat in complete silence until Pinkie Pie spoke up

"Ace, can I ask you a favor?" she said while looking at me

"Sure" I said while looking up

"Can I have a hug?" she said while blushing a bit

"Yes Pinkie, you can" I said while getting up and embracing her in a hug

We hugged for a bit and I heard her quietly sobbing

"What's wrong?" I said not letting go

"Oh nothing, just feeling so much love right now" she said while wiping away some loose tears

"I know, me too" I said while letting her go but she just quickly pulled me back in

"No please" she said

"Alright fine" I said hugging her again.

We hugged for a couple of more minutes until I heard the door open a girl gasp; I pulled away and saw Twilight standing with the girls in the doorway

"No, it's not what it looks like" I said while getting up

"But you said you felt love right now" Pinkie said from behind me

"I said that but-" I said but Twilight cut me off

"If you had feelings for Pinkie Pie then you should have told me instead of hurting me like this" she said tears welling in her eyes

"No Twilight, I don't like her" I said trying to reason with her

"You don't?" Pinkie said sadly behind me

"Well, yes I like you as a friends and that's it" I said quickly

"It didn't look like it" Twilight said while looking down at the floor

"But the hug meant nothing" I said to her

"What?" Pinkie said shocked

"Wait, I meant it meant everything" I said quickly

"I knew it" Twilight said tears forming again

"Wait I-" I said before Twilight cut me off

"I thought you were the one I would fall for but you're just another mean person" she said while turning around and running up the stairs crying

"Twilight wait!" I said while running after her but Applejack caught my arm

"Just leave her alone for a bit" she said but I yanked my hand away and looked at her coldly

"Don't tell me what to do" I said while turning around and running after Twilight.

I burst through the door to the courtyard and looked around for Twilight

"What's wrong Johnny?" Sarah said behind me

"Have you seen and girl with Purple hair run through here?" I said while turning to her

"Yes I have but I will only tell you if you give me a certain amount of caps" she said evilly

I grabbed her by her neck and brought her face close to mine

"You better tell me or I will get your fucking father to relocate to a nuclear dumpsite" I hissed at her

She gasped for air I tighten my grip around her neck

"Tell me!" I shouted at her

She weakly pointed a finger to a watchtower near us, I smiled at her and dropped her on the floor and left her gasping for breath.

I slowly crept up the stairs and heard soft sobbing and some muttering

"I thought he loved me" Twilight said while weeping some more

I opened the door quietly and watched her sit on the floor and lean her back against the wall

"But he just wanted to crush me heart" she said while putting her head between her legs

"And I thought he would be with me after our love making session in Applelussa" she said while hanging her lower

I opened the door and walked to her, she looked up and her expression turned to sad to mad

"Don't even bother with apolo-" she said before I kneeled in front of her and took of my helmet and grabbed her face

"Don't you ever think that I will never love you" I said while pulling her into a deep passionate kiss

She started to slap my face but just kept kissing her until she gave up and kissed me back, I pulled away and saw her giving me a blank stare

"I will always love you" I said while sitting next to her

"But you and Pinkie Pie" she said while looking away from me

"I was just giving her a hug to comfort her from the things she went through" I said while scooting closer to Twilight

"But it looked so passionate" she said while scooting away from me

"But it wasn't" I said scooting closer

She sat still for a long moment until she made a high pitched squeal

"Really?" she said happily

"Yes, I am serious" I said while looking at her leap on me

"Oh, I love you too" she said while giving me a kiss on the cheek

"Ok, nice to have the reassurance" I chuckled after she just sat on my lap

"To bad this armor's getting in the way" she said before suddenly the door opened and Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy and Rainbowdash came in

"Oh, hey girls" I said while trying to hold back a blush but failed miserably

"Hey girls, what you doing here?" Twilight said while slowly moving back and forward over my groin on purpose

"We just wanted to check on you darling" Rarity said worried

"Don't worry, I'm fine" she said while giving me a sexy look

I gave her a look and muttered for her to stop but she slightly shook her head and continued to move back and forward a little bit faster than last time

"Well, I reckon y'all love each other again" Applejack said while looking at Twilight sitting on my lap

"Yup, we sure are" she said while laying against my chest and brushing her hair against my face

"Oh thank goodness" Fluttershy said while sighing a sigh of relief

"Can you get my helmet honey?" I said in her ear

She gave me a sly smile before bending over and pretending to fall into an "Accidental" kiss, I kissed her back and saw Rainbowdash and the girls make a small smile

"Whoops, I slipped" she said while getting my helmet and handing it to me

"Yeah sure" I said while putting it on

"I think I hurt my leg, can you carry me?" she said while looking at me through my helmet's visor

"Yeah, ok" I said while picking her up and walking towards the door.

"You are such a tease" I said in her ear after we were ahead of the girls

"Just having some fun" she said while looking up at me and giving me and innocent smile

"I know" I said while walking to the door which lead to the room Pinkie was in.

A/N

Hello again, just wanted to say that I have no internet at my house right now so I am now typing the chapter on my computer still but I am posting the new chapter's at My friend Edwin A.K.A Kord's house now, so that means it will take longer for a new chapter to get posted until I get my internet back . Bye for now.


	5. The return

I opened the door to the room where Snowflake and everyone else was still sleeping

"How are they doc?" I said while sitting down with Twilight still in my arms

"They are making a remarkable recovery, they should be awake in just a matter of… minuets actually" she said while looking at a medical clipboard and at me

"That's great" I said while setting Twilight down on the floor

"I'm gonna go visit Pinkie Pie" Twilight said

"Ok, see you later" I said

She planted a quick kiss on my mask and walked outside the room.

*30 minutes later*

I sat and looked at my friends until I noticed Little Strife started to stir on the gurney

"Doctor, come Quick!" I yelled while getting up

The doctor ran into the room and saw Little Strife groaning, she quickly ran to his side and started to exam him

"He seems stable, minor headache but we can fix that and…" she said while her face went white

"What is it?" I said worried

"He…" she stuttered

"Tell me" I said while looking at her

"He somehow managed to survive and heal off of radiation from the purifier and he can now use radiation to his advantage" she said shocked

I stood there silently and stared at Little Strife's eyes flutter open.

He slowly sat up and looked around the room to see me and the doctor staring at him

"What, is something on my face?" he said while rubbing his face

"No man, just… shocked that you're back so soon" I said while stammering for an excuse

"Yeah" He said while stretching his arms and yawning

I looked at him sitting up and shortly after clutch his head in pain

"OW my head" he groaned in pain

"I know how you feel when I first woke up" I said while patting his shoulder softly.

His headache subsided and soon he got out of bed and started to walk around a bit

"So, when will the others wake up?" he said while walking in a small circle around a table

"Shortly… what are you doing?" I said while looking at him puzzling

"Just getting used to walking again" he said while walking faster this time

"Ooook" I said while scooting back a bit

"That sure is weird" A male voice said

"I'll say" another voice said

I looked towards the gurneys to see everyone was awake and looking at me and Little Strife

"Hey guys!" I said while getting up

"Hey Johnny" Applesaw said

"What did we miss?" Snowflake said while yawning

"Some pretty exict-" I said but was cut off when the door opened and all the girls walked in

"Hey Johnny, who are these guys?" Twilight said while looking at my friends behind me

"Twilight, it's us" Applesaw said while getting off the gurney with everyone following after him

"Sorry, I don't recall knowing you" she said while looking at him walk in front of us and closer to the girls

"But we were friends back on po-" he said extending an arm to her but she went behind Applejack and took cover

"I suggest y'all leave meh friend alone" AJ said while staring at Applesaw with threaten eyes

"But Applejack, it's me Applesaw" he said extending his hand but she slapped it away

"I don't know how y'all know… my lover- colt's name but I reckon y'all better scadatel before y'all get really hurt" she said while stuttering at the words lover- colt

He didn't say anything but he started to walk to the courtyard door slowly

"Why did you do that Applejack?" I said while looking at her intently

"He was going to hurt us" she said back to me

"He wasn't going to be hostile, he loves you Applejack" I said sharply

"But I don't know him" she snapped back at me

"Of course he knows you, if you don't recognize your lover- colt when you see him then you just don't care enough to try to remember him" I said while running out the room after him

"Is that true y'all?" she said while looking at everyone else

"Yes, it was him Applejack" Snowflake said sadly

"What have I done?" she said while running after him as well.

*Applesaw's POV*

I ran up to the brotherhood watch tower and kicked the door open which startled a paladin soldier

"Halt, state your business" the paladin said after he regained his composure  
"Elder Lyons wants me to take this guard shift for the night" I lied

"Great, I could really use a break from being up here all the time" he said while walking out the door

I quickly closed the door and leaned against it and began to softly whimper to myself

"I thought she loved me" I said while taking my mask off and letting the tears fall freely

Just then I heard a knock on the door and female voice on the other side

"Applesaw, y'all in there?" Applejack said

"Leave me alone AJ" I said while getting off the door and sitting in a nearby chair

"I know what I did was wrong but I'm sorry for that, please forgive me" she pleaded on the other side

I thought about it for a moment and finally decided to let her come in

"Alright, come on in" I said while leaning back in the chair

She slowly opened the door and walked inside and closed the door shut behind her

"Look Applejack, I love you very much but what you said back there hurt my feelings" I said while leaning forward

"But I didn't know it was you" she said shyly

I got up and walked to brought a 10mm pistol to her head

"What are doing?" she said shocked

"Goodnight" I said while pulling the trigger

*Ace's POV*

I looked at Miguel give Applejack C.P.R

"Come on, wake up" he said while pumping her chest and blowing air in her mouth

After a couple of more tries Applejack finally coughed and started to move around

"Oh Applejack, I am so glad your alright" Miguel said while forming tears in his eyes

"What happened?" she said confused

"When you ran after me you tripped and banged your head against the floor and knocked" Miguel said while helping her sit up

"I did?" she said still confused

"Ya but I am still glad you are awake" Miguel said while pulling her into a tight embrace

She hugged him and planted a kiss on his cheek

"I am so sorry I snapped like that sugercube" she said

"Don't worry about it" he said while fixing her hair.

Just then the door burst open and Twilight came running exhausted

"Guys… portal… open… go back… to Equestria" she said in between breath in takes

"What are we waiting for, let's go!" I said while grabbing Twilight and putting on my back and running for the portal with Miguel and Applejack behind us.

I opened the door and saw a portal open and Fluttershy and the girls already on the other side

"Quick, let's go before it closes" Miguel said while lightly tossing Applejack inside

Suddenly the door opened and Kord and everyone else came running in with a scared look on their faces

"Kord, what's wrong?" I said while grabbing his shoulders

"Enclave!" I heard the elder shout out loud.

20+ foot troops stormed the room and flashed a bright light, I shielded my eyes and suddenly I felt myself forget everything that has happened to me in the past 20 years before me, Kord, Applesaw and everyone else stumbled back into the portal.

A/N

Uh oh Kord, Applesaw and Ace and the rest of the gang that went to earth got flashed by a light that makes you forget everything that happened in the past 20 years. Will this cause a problem on Equestria? Will the mane six and their friends be able to make them remember or will they all parish under the hooves of them?. Please wait for update, I know they take longer than usual but you have to bear with me here and be patient. As for the other story when I was a little colt will also be updated soon.


	6. Where are we?

*Outskirts to the everfree forest*

My helmet must have been thrown somewhere else because I felt a cold, gentle breeze brushing m face

"Ugh… What happened?" I said while opening my eyes

I didn't get an answer so I slowly sat up and looked around to see my friends knocked out and six mysterious girl pony figures there as well

"Hmm… Ponies?" I said while bringing up my hand to wipe the dirt but stopped cold when I saw my power armor hand cover takes the form a hoof instead

I felt my blood leave my face as I picked up both my hands and saw hooves instead

"I'm dreaming… I can't be a pony" I said while standing but shortly falling due to not remembering how to stand.

"Ok Johnny, remain calm" I said while getting a view of a yellow ponies flank

"Is that a… Tattoo?" I said while eyeing the drawing of three pink butterflies on her flank

"That means that I have one too" I said while quickly removing my power armor as quickly as possible

"Oh no" I said while looking at my flank

Sure enough, a tattoo of a new moon with a white vibrant paint like splatter was there

"Ok… the capital wasteland has finally mutated me into a pony" I said while feeling extra bones on my back

I looked back and saw two dark blue wings stretched and flexing

"Ok… wasteland made into a pony with wings" I said while laughing at how stupid I sounded right now.

I got the hang of walking and I was trotting in a small circle, lost in deep thought

"Ok Johnny, you have to learn how to use guns as a pony" I said while taking out a 10mm pistol with a silencer attached to it

I aimed the pistol and held my breath for better accuracy, I clutched the pistol harder forced my hoof to pull the trigger of the gun.

I released my breath and looked to see that I had successfully shot a bark tree

"Ha, I did it!" I said while flipping the pistol in the air

I tried to catch it but I accidently pulled the trigger which shot a cyan colored pony with a rainbow colored mane and tail right in the back

"Oops" I said while looking at the pony stir around

"Ow, what hit my back?" she said while putting her hooves over the bullet wound

I quickly put my gun away and pretended I didn't see anything; the girl pony looked around until she saw me standing there with a nervous grin on my face

"Hey Ace" she said while getting up and walking to me

I looked behind me and saw no other pony there

"Are you talking to me?" I said while pointing a hoof at myself

"Uh… yeah" she said while looking at me weird

"Sorry but my name is Johnny" I said while looking for my helmet

"Do you even know who I am?" she said while trying to force back a happy smile

"Uh… am I supposed?" I said confused

'Perfect!' she thought happily

"Yes you are, I am your lover and you do whatever I say" she said while smiling a big smile

"Uh… I do?" I said even more confused

"Yes, you also like to call me beautiful every time and you think I am the sexiest pony ever" she said while getting bolder

"I do?" I said while felling my head hurt from the major thinking I am doing

"Yes and you refer to me as my lover Rainbowdash and nothing more" she said while getting in my face

"I guess I do huh?" I said while looking into her eyes

"Yes, now kiss me" she said

I hesitated for a moment until I felt a searing pain on my left cheek and her hoof just inches from my face

"You punched me!" I said getting angry

"Yes because you didn't do what I said for you to do" I said while keeping a straight face

"Ok, I'm sorry" I said while rubbing my cheek

'This is gonna be fun!' she screamed happily in her head

"Now, kiss me" she said once again

I slowly leaned in and planted a 5 second kiss on her waiting lips

"See, that wasn't so hard" she said while turning around and walking away

"That's weird, I thought it would of felt… foreign to me but it seemed natural" I said while walking behind Rainbowdash.

We waited for what felt like hours until everyone finally started to wake up and take in their surroundings

"We are back in Equestria" A purple unicorn said

"We sure are Darling" A white unicorn said while fixing her mane

Everypony looked around and saw me and Rainbowdash standing there and smiling

"Ace, you're ok!" The purple unicorn said while suddenly appearing in front of me and tackling me to the ground

"Hey, what's the big idea?" I said while looking at the purple unicorn pull me into a tight hug and

"I am so glad you are ok" she said while ignoring my question completely and kissing my face

"Who are you?" I said while trying to push her off

She stopped kissing my face and looked at me intently in the eyes with a weird smile on her face

"It's me Twilight, we are madly in love with each other" she said while getting off of me and helping me up

"Sorry but my lover Rainbowdash says that I love her" I said while shivering at the name

"Oh did she?" Twilight said while looking at Rainbowdash with evil eyes and an evil smile

"Yeah, sorry" I said while dusting myself off

"But I not true Ace" she said while extending a hoof to me but I smacked it away

"First off, my name isn't Ace and second off, I would of remembered a sexy pony like you being my… whatever you call girlfriends here!" I said while getting a terrible migraine and seeing images of us together but I shook them away

"But-" she said but I cut her off

"But nothing, we are not together" I said while huffing

She started to get teary eyed and just stood there and stared at me, I looked at her face and started to feel really bad for snapping at her

"If that is how you feel then take your stupid gift back" she said while levitating a necklace in the air and tossing it at me and running away and crying.

I picked up the necklace and examined it; I opened up the heart and saw a picture of me and the purple unicorn sitting on a ledge as humans

"When was this?" I said

Suddenly I felt a whole bunch of pain in my head as images of us started to appear in my head

*Ace's past memory*

"Twilight I have something for you" I said while pulling out the necklace and putting it on her neck

"Ace… It's beautiful" she said while letting some tears fall from her cheek

"I found it while I was out scavenging for some parts to help fix up the giant robot liberty prime" I said while flashing a warm smile

"I love it!" she said while pulling me into a tight hug and crying freely on my shoulder

"Glad you like it" I said while rubbing her back and slowly rocking form side to side

*The real world*

I clutched my head and the pain started to subside to nothing

"I remember some about her" I said while looking at the necklace and towards the way she ran

"I got to find her!" I said while running after her with Everypony else behind me

"How are you going to find her?" Edwin said while running next to me

"Her name is Twilight" I said while picking up the pace and leaving a little bit behind.

A/N

Hello again another chapter up and running, hope you like it and as far as my other story when I was a little colt goes, give me patience because I need to think of not only one but two unique battle scenes for Snowflake and Little Strife A.K.A Timefather and Allenfairytale, and yes I am well aware that I haven't updated that story since like ever but when I do I will personally send you a message saying.

Ok, this story will be left alone for a bit and the next chapter to be posted from me is Snowflake battle in Discord's trial, also on more important thing.

Darkheart A.K.A my bro Albert has finally made a fanfiction and personally asked me to tell you guys to check it out, I like it so far but that's my opinion so please give his story a gander or else he will start to get sad and he is really boring when he is sad, and I will send your message saying that it is up. Goodbye faithful readers (You know who you are) and have a great life and remember… Don't drink caprisun and drive at the same time. biez


	7. a new found love

We ran after twilight until we lost track of her when she teleported, she came to a stop and they took a rest near a tree

"Damn it" I said while punching a nearby tree

I took my hoof away and saw blood dripping; I wiped it on my coat and sat next to the white unicorn with purple mane and tail

"It's ok Johnny" Edwin said while patting my back

I shrugged his hoof away and put my head in between my forelegs and slowly started to sob until I felt a hoof rubbing my back, I looked up and saw the white unicorn smiling at me

"Call me Rarity" she said while taking her hoof away

I was about to say something when I was suddenly brought back into a flashback

*Ace's past memory*

I was walking on a hill with Rarity to our picnic area; we trotted up the hill until we found a clearing with the perfect view of the rocky moutons in the distance

"It's just simply gorgeous today" she said while setting down the basket

I laid down the blanket and looked over at Rarity with a smile, I took a deep breath and sighed a deep sigh

"It sure is" I said while sitting down and patting the spot next to me.

"So, how is the family?" she said while taking a bite out of her daisy sandwich and looking over at me

"They're great, Luna and I got in a huge fight and we won't be making up soon other than that my life is great" I said while forming tears

"Ace, you're crying" she said while levitating a napkin to my eyes and wiping away my tears

"Thanks Rarity" I said while sniffing

"Anything for a friend" she said while pulling me into a hug

I sat there not sure what to do until I return the hug back to her; we slowly draw apart and stare into each other's eyes

"Ace…" she said while her cheeks started to turn red

"Yeah…" I said while also blushing

She slowly leaned in closer to me until she was only mere inches away from my nuzzle

"Kiss me" she said while puckering her lips

I hesitated for a moment but finally puckered my lips and planted them on Rarity's; we started slowly but started to go faster when Rarity was trying to put her tongue in my mouth, I opened my mouth and allowed her tongue to slip into my mouth.

We kissed a bit longer until she pulled away and stared at me with deep red cheeks, I looked at her with anxious eyes to see if she was repulsed and intrigued

"Well then, I think it time for a picture" she said while taking out a camera from the basket

"Oh ok" I said while scooting closer to her

I sat on her left side and put my right hoof over her shoulder, she looked at me and blushed a deep red but she looked at the camera in front of us and leaned her head and put it on my shoulder

"For our memories" she said while getting ready to countdown

"3…" she said

"2…"

"1…"

Right when she was about to click the button I planted a kiss on her cheek when the flash went off.

*Reality*

I looked at Rarity who was still looking into my eyes; I slowly got on my knees and put my non-bloody hoof against her left cheek

"I remember… our picnic" I said while stroking her cheek lightly

"Ace?" She said to me

"Yeah Rarity" I said still gazing into her eyes

"I love you ever since the first day I saw you but I didn't want to tell anypony" she said blushing

"This is how I show I like you back" I said while leaning forward and giving her a kiss.

The kiss lasted for several minutes until we heard a loud intake of breath along with a deep gasp, I looked in that direction and saw Twilight with a dark unicorn with wings and blue and red hair

"Bro?" he said while looking at me with astonished eyes before he disappeared in a big bright white flash with Twilight

"Who was that?" I said before going into another flashback

*Ace's past memory*

I, my mom and my brother, Jared, were all in the car heading to the market

"Now if I see you guys fucking around, I will personally cut your fucking heads off" she said while downing a whole bottle of vodka

"Mom, you really shouldn't drive" Jared said while looking at her lower the window and toss the bottle at the ground

"Shut up you unimportant piece of shit" she said while putting the car into drive and taking off down the street.

We were driving down the street to the liquor store until we smashed into another car with tremendous cracking my mother's skull on impact, my head slammed against the back seat and knocked out before I could see what happened to my brother.

*Reality*

I sat there and put my hoof over my mouth and gasped

"I think that was my brother" I said while staring up at the sky.

A/N

Sorry for the long wait but I finally posted, until next time. Credit to my brother Darkheart for his flashback of our childhood.


End file.
